negetive_protein_ghostomfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Negative Protein season 1 is the first season in the series Negative Protein. In this season it shows the beginning of the heroes adventures. It also introduces characters such as Ghostom, Phantoeegee, Awesome Face, etc. The main antagonist of this season is Ghostom Face and Phantoeegee. Episode 1 Episode 1 starts off with (NP) Protein Man and Negative Seventy-five wondering aimlessly waiting for the universes to reset since Omniscience beat the Next Gen. heroes, and weakened (NP)Protein Man and Negative Seventy-five. Eventually they did reset, and (NP)Protein Man and Negative Seventy-five landed and introduced themselves to (NP) Weegee and Awesome face. Meanwhile Ghostom Face just destroyed a city, but (NP)Weegee and the others surprised attacked him forcing him to flee. They soon met up in (NP)Protein Mans room where they argue whether or not its (NP)Protein Mans room. Episode 2 The episode starts off with (NP)Protein Man arguing with Negative Seventy-five again, but (NP)Weegee broke them up. He decided that they should train, but they should train in space. Meanwhile with Ghostom he sensed their powers, so he decided to hide his power, and watch them train from afar. (NP)Weegee made the rules that it should be a FFA. Negative Seventy-five was the first to attack. As training continued Negative Seventy-five used Ultra Rage, and even though it was a FFA they teamed up to defeat him which they succeeded. Later in (NP)Protein Mans room they discussed how about Negative Seventy-five and (NP)Protein Man. Episode 3 This episode starts off with (NP)Protein Man asking if the others want a corn dog. They politely said no. Meanwhile Ghostom discovered Phantoeegee. Ghostom then started attacking him as he wasn't talking Phantoeegee was clrealy winning the fight until Ghostom used his Ultra Rage, but his Ultra Rage soon drained, and he assumed Phantoeegee died, but he was soon proved wrong when he teleported in front of him. Phantoeegee then offered him training. Which Ghostom accepted. Later Ghostom's training was completed, and he went to go have a rematch with the heroes. Phantoeegee told him good luck. Ghostom then came and started fighting (NP)Protein Man and Negative Seventy-five. While that was happening (NP)Weegee and Awesome Face were surprised attacked by Phantoeegee. Later the fight with Ghostom was getting more picking up due to Ghostom and Negative Seventy-five started using their Ultra Rage. Episode 4 It starts off with Phantoeegee hiding from Weegee and Awesome Face which he soon reveals himself, and punches (NP)Weegee, but (NP)Weegee's dark half took control of (NP)Weegee, and attacked Awesome Face. Which Awesome Face tried to defend himself using his Electro form, but in the middle of the battle Phantoeegee attacked them. Meanwhile (NP)Protein Man sensing Ghostom's Ultra Rage running out decides to take it to his advantage, but when he thought he killed Ghostom, but this was false and Ghostom injured Protein Man. Negative Seventy-five enraged by this unlocks his Semi-ultimate form attacked Ghostom Face. Negative Seventy-five soon absorbed Ghostom's Ultra Rage which he used to become stronger. He then "killed" Ghostom Face. Later (NP)Weegee and Awesome Face sensed Negative Seventy-five, and said his power was insane. While that was happening Phantoeegee was about to face off against Negative Seventy-five. Episode 5 finale The finale starts off with Phantoeegee and Negative Seventy-five starting their fight. It seemed equal until Negative Seventy-five used Perfected Ultra Rage, but Negative Seventy-five's Ultra Rage ran out, and was about to die until Awesome Face blocked the hit. Seeing they have no choice Weegee and (NP)Protein Man decided to fuse into Protieegee. Phantoeegee then trapped him along with Protieegee, so they can duel while they are dueling inside (NP)Weegee's mind (NP)Weegee and (NP)Protein Man were trying to fend off against Weegee's dark half. Protieegee then told Awesome Face and Negative Seventy-five to destroy the dome he's in which they succeed in. Although the fight still continued, but the heroes were beating Pantoeegee until Phantoeegee used Ultra Rage, and became stronger, and was about to win until Negative Seventy-five absorbed Phantoeegee's Ultra Rage. Ghostom took this to his advantage, because he survived his encounter with Negative Seventy-five. He charged up a blast and killed Phantoeegee. Meanwhile in (NP)Protein Man's room they talked about the fight they just had. Which Ghostom told them he just helped them, because he hated Phantoeegee more than the heroes. The story continues in season 2.